Stolen Treasures
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: On the day of her stepsister's engagement party, a teenage Sophia gets kidnapped by a mysterious pirate who wants her amulet. She finds herself tangled in a battle of wits with a childish young pirate captain and his mysterious homeland.
1. That Shade of Purple

**Went back and tweaked this. Still considered a draft. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sofia's eyes lit up as her older stepsister came out from behind the curtain.

"Amber you look beautiful!"

"You think so?" She examined her backside in the mirror.

"Gerad is going to be speechless."

"He better _not _be. I need him to help me talk to his crazy old grandmother. There's no WAY this marriage will go over unless she likes me. I'm getting jitters just _thinking _about it."

She adjusted the sleeve of her gown before perusing for a necklace on her vanity.

"Is it weird?"

"What?"

"Knowing you're going to get married soon."

"Not really...I guess I've always dreamed of this time. Planning my wedding, having a fiancé, being in love."

Amber sat down and began applying makeup. Sofia hopped off the bed and strolled behind her.

"I'm really going to miss you! You're going to be all the way in...what's that kingdom called again?"

Amber sighed. "Hazenbrudle."

Sofia giggled quietly as Amber glared at her in the mirror.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I suppose."

Sofia smiled and gently hugged her stepsister, who patted her back casually. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Prince James walked in. "Amber, Dad says you need to hurry up. Gerad is already waiting for you."

"I'm coming I'm coming. Leave me be!"

Sofia smiled and followed her stepsister out of the room. She fiddled with her amulet casually as her siblings bickered down the corridor towards the garden. She felt the magic tingling against her fingertips. Something special was going to happen. She just knew it.

* * *

"Shall we proceed into the bay of Enchancia Captain?"

"Aye...is the veil secure?"

"Aye sir. It be hiding us."

The young captain tightened his grip on the helm. "Perfect."

* * *

Sofia bit her lip as she examined the large crowd. She didn't recognize anybody.

_These are all diplomats and friends of Amber's. I'm not supposed to know anybody._

"Is everything alright Sophia?"

"Hm?" Sophia turned to her mother. "Oh yeah...everything's ok. I'm just a little lonely."

"Well why don't you go talk to someone?"

"Well I-"

"Miranda! Come quickly! There's someone I'd love to introduce you too."

"I have to go honey. I'll talk to you later."

Sophia watched as her mother joined her father across the room. She sighed.

_I guess everyone is too busy to talk to me._

Sophia turned sharply, not seeing the person beside her. It was a servant boy carrying a tray of drinks. Sophia gasped as his tray went toppling to the ground, splashing an elderly woman.

"YOU CLUMSY BOY!"

"NO mam' I'm sorry it was my fault. I bumped into him!"

"Fetch me a rag boy!"

Sofia's eyes were fixed on the servant's odd red bandana. The servant raced off before Sophia could get a good look at his face. She tried to help the old woman.

"I'm truly sorry madame!"

"You need to be more careful young lady! You could've killed me!"

"Huh?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what was _in_ those liquids?! I could've been poisoned!"

"but it was just-"

"SOPHIA!"

Sophia turned to Amber, who was fuming. "Amber...I-"

"This is Gerad's _grandmother_!" Amber growled.

Sophia bit her lip.

"You know this girl Amber?"

"Yes grandmimi..." Amber's tone lightened. "She is my...stepsister."

"_She's _a princess?" The old woman made a face.

Sophia felt tears coming suddenly.

"Unfortunately..." Amber deadpanned. She cast a sinister glare at Sophia and guided the old woman away.

The crowd that had been watching went back to their business. Sophia awkwardly strode towards the refreshments table.

"Can you _believe _her?"

Sophia glanced towards the voice. It was Amber's best friend Clio.

"Oh i _know! _She's such a spazz. I feel so bad for Amber, being embarrassed like that." Hildegard chimed in.

"What if the grandmother calls off the engagement!"

"Then I don't wanna be Sophia the _Worst_."

The two began giggling openly. They turned and noticed Sophia next to them.

"Oh...Sophia..."

Sophia put her head down and made her way towards the exit. None of her family members seemed to notice her absence. Once far enough from the party she ran all the way back to her bedroom. She slammed the doors as tears dripped down her cheeks. She made her way to the balcony. As she stepped into the afternoon sunshine, something grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. A sharp point poked her neck.

"Give me the amulet or I slit your throat."

Sofia's breath hitched. "N-no."

"It wasn't a request, it was an _order_."

Sofia closed her eyes. The voice was not very deep. Her attacker was young.

"If you want it so badly than just take it!"

Sophia smiled as her attacker let her go. She elbowed him in the ribs and made a run for it. She didn't even make it to the door when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. She turned back to him. Her eyes widened.

He had dark skin and scruffy hair. A red bandana stuck out underneath his messy bangs. He had a huge leather coat over a simple outfit. He was a pirate.

He was also the servant boy from earlier.

"How did you-"

Sofia gasped as the boy began pulling at her amulet. He yanked harder and harder until the chain dug into the back of Sophia's neck. The clasp should've broken, but it didn't. The boy let go.

"Take off the amulet!" He pointed his dagger at her.

Sophia reached behind her auburn curls and felt for the clasp. It wasn't there. She felt the whole necklace with shaking hands.

"The clasp...the clasp is gone..." She looked up at the pirate.

He glared at her for several moments, before letting a smirk form on his lips.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take the whole package."

Sofia gasped as her hands were bound at the speed of light and she was hoisted onto the boy's shoulder. Sofia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she hit his back with her bound hands. It was seconds before her doors were burst open by the staff, but they were too late.

Sofia was already flying off her balcony in the arms of a pirate.

* * *

Amber glared at the ground as her fiancé soothed his grandmother.

_Darn Sophia, if she ruins this for me I swear..._

A scream rang out through the garden. Amber turned and gasped. Large burly men came barreling into the garden. They began randomly robbing people and being rowdy.

"PIRATES!"

Amber raised an eyebrow. Their movements were sloppy, as if they had no bones in certain places.

"SOMEONE JUMPED OFF THAT BALCONY!"

Amber's head snapped in the direction of the balcony. Her heart came up to her throat as she screamed. Sofia, her little sister, was falling off the balcony with a dark figure. She knew it was Sofia.

_Only Sofia wears that hideous shade of purple._

"GUARDS! THAT'S SOFIA! PRINCESS SOFIA!"

The crowd was scrambling in chaos. Amber lost her fiancé in search of her brother.

"JAMES!" He was pushing a pirate away from a woman. He turned to her.

"AMBER! Was that Sophia?!"

"I think so! Did they survive that fall?!"

Suddenly, all the pirates froze. The crowd stopped too. Everyone watched in shock as each pirate melted into a puddle of black water. Anything they had been holding fell to the ground. Amber felt queasy.

"Only one way to find out." James whistled.

A flying horse swooped into the garden. James mounted it and pulled his sister up with him.

"Amber! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back in a moment Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The twins soared into the sky. Amber's heart raced as she spotted her sister's dress.

"THERE!"

* * *

Sofia continued to beat on her attacker's back. It wasn't doing much. She looked up and saw a familiar brown flying horse rising up over the garden.

"JAMES! I'M HERE HELP ME!"

Sofia got a glimpse of her surroundings. They were practically at the ocean.

_How is this even possible?! We were in my room minutes ago!_ _...wait a minute...i know this place _

"YOU DO KNOW WE'RE ALMOST AT THE HIGHEST CLIFF ON THE ISLAND RIGHT?!"

"YUP!"

Sofia gasped as they were suddenly weightless. They were falling again, but this time it was off a cliff towards the sea.

* * *

James and Amber's screams for their sister ceased as a huge pirate ship rose out of the water. Sophia and her captor landed roughly.

James made his horse dive as Sophia's purple form crumpled into the deck of the ship. Just as they neared the edge of the cliff, James pulled back. The ship began to sink into the ocean like a rock. It folded in on itself and was wrapped in a magical bubble. Then it disappeared completely.

"That's...that's impossible..." Amber covered her mouth. "...please tell me that didn't just happen."

James snapped the reigns and they turned back towards the castle. He dove back into the scattered audience. He lifted Amber off the horse, letting her collapse to the ground in shock.

Their parents ran up the them.

"What just happened?!"

"Sofia...captured...pirates...ship...magic..." James spoke between heavy breaths.

"What do you mean magic?"

"The ship...it...it appeared out of nowhere. And then...it disappeared."

"The boy is right your majesty. Guards on the shores just reported the same sight."

Queen Miranda took her stepson's hand. "B-but Sophia...where is she?"

James shut his eyes in anger. "She's...she got taken onto the ship."

"How are you certain?" King Roland asked.

A light laugh escaped Amber's lips. Everyone turned to her as she sat on the ground. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"There's only one girl we know who wears that shade of purple..."

* * *

**EDit: next chapter to come soon.**


	2. Problems

**[i know this took forever. I had a very busy summer]**

**I already have plans to go back and rewrite this story...but i want to keep drafting. **

**Let me know how you feel about it as it goes along.**

**Also please read my message at the bottom of the fic. thanks ;)**

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was doing backflips. Her eyes focused on the dark wood beneath her ripped dress.

"Ughhh where the heck am I?"

She looked up and gasped. She was on a large ship. Memories flooded back into her brain. She remembered falling off a cliff. Everything after that was hazy.

"Aboard The Buccaneer, sailing the Never Seas."

Sofia turned sharply. She winced as pain shot through her neck.

"Excuse me?"

"You're on a pirate ship."

Sophia's gaze focused on her attacker. He was the young servant boy from the party, but he was dressed like a pirate. He stood to her right on a raised platform, steering a ship.

"Yeah I got _that_ part. What are the Neverseas?"

"The shores of Neverland..."

Sophia snorted unexpectedly. "No seriously. Where are we?"

The pirate stared at her with wide eyes. Her nervous smile fell.

He was telling the truth.

Sofia stumbled to her feet. She groaned at the state of her dress. She registered what was going on. She had been captured by a pirates, who took her to _Neverland_. Sofia shuddered as she examined the old boat. She noticed how it calmly sailed the waters, with only the one pirate steering.

"Where's your pirate crew?"

His expression darkened. "I don't have one."

"That's impossible! How are we sailing?!"

The boy nodded in the direction of the mast. Sofia turned and gasped. Ropes were weaving up and down the ship all on their own. They were fixing sails and doing everything that a human could do.

"H-how..."

"Land ho!" The pirate exclaimed.

Sophia gasped as the ship jolted to a stop and she was flung off the boat into the sea. She landed roughly on the shore, groaning as she pushed herself up. Before she could run for it, her wrist was snagged by the pirate.

"I don't think so princess. You're staying with me."

Sofia winced as a rope tightened around her wrists. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

The pirate smirked. "Pixie Hollow."

* * *

Amber sniffled into her handkerchief. She watched as her father banged his hands onto a table.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW! I AM _ORDERING _YOU TO KEEP SEARCHING."

Amber turned to her brother, who was seated on the floor beside her. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

James was silent for a few minutes. Then he sat up.

"Magic..."

"Huh?"

"FATHER!" He got to his feet. The king turned to his son. "I have an idea."

* * *

Sophia groaned as the aches in her feet screamed up at her. They had been walking for hours.

"Are we _there _yet?"

"You seem awfully odd for a princess."

"Thanks I get that that a lot."

"You don't sound very sarcastic."

Sophia sighed. "I'm not being sarcastic."

"Ah...I see."

They walked in silence for awhile. Sofia took in the dreary scenery.

"So...Neverland...isn't this place supposed to be exploding with magic and mermaids and all that stuff?"

"Most of the mermaids have migrated to other lands...and those that are left haunt the lakes..."

"Isn't Peter Pan supposed to be here somewhere? With fairies and stuff?"

Sophia noticed how the pirate's body language shifted. His expression darkened as his broad shoulders slumped forward.

"That...is none of your concern princess..."

They began into the deeper part of the jungle. Sofia noticed a path on her left.

Sophia fiddled with the ropes on her wrists. Her attention shifted and the knot loosened. She glanced up at her captor, who was focused on walking. She carefully untied the rope and let it drop.

She inched sideways and held her breath. Then she ran.

* * *

"This is not a good idea James." The king's brow furrowed.

Amber bit her lip as she tried to keep up with her brother. Their parents were in toe.

"All these years of him trying to harm Sofia...what other choice do we have?"

James stopped as the guards opened a huge wooden door.

"There has to be another way James." The queen out a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to his stepmother. "I have to try."

"I'm going with you." Amber crossed her arms.

Their parents tried to protest, but Amber was already following James into the prison cell.

"Wellllllllll here's a big surprise."

Amber shuddered at the familiar voice. Cedric the Sorcerer sat in the corner of the damp room, pulling at his nasty beard.

The only barrier between him and the twins was a veil of magic that glistened occasionally in the middle of the cell.

"Tell us about the amulet."

"What about it?" The old man mused.

"Why would someone kidnap Sophia for it?"

The prisoner laughed. Amber crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is _that_ what happened? I only heard rumors about that little incident."

"Answer our questions!"

The old man slumped against the wall. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Her cleared his throat. "_With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."_

Amber shook her head. "What does that even mean?!"

Cedric threw his arms up. "Don't ask me! Ask the pirate! He has the answers."

Amber was about to leave, but James stopped her. "We never said it was a pirate who kidnapped Sofia."

The old man's eyes went wide. Amber raised her eyebrows.

"TELL US YOU SLIMY DEVIL! Or I will have you hung for treason by morning."

The old man chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Sofia gasped as she fell to the ground. A thin whip was wrapped around her ankle. In one swift motion she was rolled over onto her back. A sword was pointed at her neck.

"I suggest...you cease your petty attempts of escaping princess. I've explored this island since i was a child. There is no where for you to hide."

Sofia glared up at the boy. She found herself focused on his youth. He was as young as she was, but something about him seemed to suck every ounce of childhood innocence away.

He moved his sword and pulled her to her feet. "If you cooperate, this can be painless for the both of us."

"Why did you kidnap me anyway?!"

"Are you that small-minded? I couldn't get the amulet off of you so I took the whole thing! I needed a quick getaway."

"When my dad finds you you're gonna be dead meat."

"I'll take my chances."

Sofia scrunched her nose as ropes returned to her already chaffing wrists. "You're really something."

"Why thank you."

They kept walking. Sofia felt an odd sensation run through her body. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family or talking to her friends. But somehow, every time this _pirate_ told her to follow him, she did.

Sofia swallowed. _This better not become a problem._

* * *

**Alright guys, listen up.**

**This fic is supposed to be fun. I'm really just drabbling for a few giggles and the follow up of a dare (long story).**

**I'm not trying to win a Pulitzer Prize or anything. I'm doing this because I thought it'd be interesting.**

**I'd just appreciate it if people stopped trying to message me with these intricate reviews and suggestions about the choices I'm making.**

**The point of fanfiction is to twist something that already exists into what you want it to be. That shouldn't require me to put AU, or Drabble, or even write this message.**

**So relax, lay back, and just read the fic.**


	3. Wide Awake and Rusted

**Alright I pulled this out pretty quickly. So relax and let me think through where I want this story to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amber sighed as her parents bickered behind closed doors.

"This is ridiculous Roland. We can't allow it."

"He's the only one who understands what the amulet can do! Plus he met with the pirate before hand."

"All the more reason not to trust him! He planned this."

"But the location…where the pirates took Sophia."

"Please Roland, you don't expect me to believe that. Neverland?! Really?"

James rolled his eyes. "This is hopeless."

Amber nodded. "We have to do something. We can't just sit around and do nothing."

The doors of their parent's study creaked open. The twins turned.

"Children…your mother and I have made a decision."

"What is it?"

"We're keeping that sorcerer locked away."

Amber and James sighed in defeat. Their stepmother spoke.

"However…there is someone else…we can contact for assistance."

* * *

Sophia sighed in relief as she sat on the grass. The pirate had finally decided to set up camp.

He was mumbling about something along the riverbank. Sophia took the opportunity to rest and laid down on the grass. She rested her head on a peculiar smelling patch of grass.

_It smells like…roses…_

Sophia felt like she was floating. She sat up. Everything around her was changing. The leaves on the trees were sparkling. The water in the river glowed purple and pink and red. Her dress was blue like the sea.

_This is beautiful_

A voice came from deep in the forest. _Sophia__ Sophia__ Sophia__ Sophia_

_Who's there?_

_Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia_

Sophia stumbled backwards. She could feel the voice creeping closer.

_Show yourself!_

_Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia _PRINCESS!

Sophia sat up gasping. She was drenched. Partially in sweat, but mostly with cold water. The pirate stared at her with wide eyes.

"You fell asleep?!"

"I was tired!"

"You can't fall asleep! Especially not on _that_!" he pointed to the grass Sophia had rested her head on.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's Rosakrypt. It's enticing aroma draws the person touching it into a deep sleep. You started hallucinating didn't you?"

Sophia nodded.

"You need to watch yourself. Neverland is very dangerous. Drink this."

He popped open a tiny vial and handed it to her. She hesitated.

"What's in that?"

"It's fairy tears. It'll keep you safe."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Tears."

"They're a rarity. It'll protect you...just drink it."

Sophia took the vial and took a swig. The liquid was salty and warm. Sophia's senses went into overdrive. She was wide-awake and didn't feel tired at all.

"Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Long story, now come on."

"What?"

"We took our rest, now we keep walking."

"You're joking…We just sat down!"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes." Sophia lied.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because fairy tears wake you up. You won't be tried for approximately 2 and a half days."

Sophia's jaw dropped as the pirate tightened the ropes on her wrists.

"Come along Princess."

* * *

Amber stared out the window of the carriage. The blue sky lit the small carriage as they flew threw the air. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was spinning.

Her stepmother had proposed they seek out Ferdinand, her previous husband. _Sophia's Father._

Amber glanced up at her stepmother. She was staring down at a portrait of her and Sophia. James was seated beside her.

"Maria."

"Yes Amber?" She looked up.

"Does Sophia know he's alive?"

Maria closed her eyes. "No. I told her he died."

The twins were taken aback. "W-why?" James stuttered.

"She was very young at the time…when she first asked…I told her he was gone…but then when she was older…I had to tell her."

"But he's not dead."

"…Yes Amber…he isn't dead, but Sophia…she has very high expectations for people's hearts…she believes there is good in everyone. I didn't want her to get hurt…"

The twins understood. It seemed this father of Sophia's was not the greatest of men.

_And we're going to his house._

* * *

Sophia found herself walking closer to the pirate in the dark forest. Every noise made her heart skip a beat. Her breaths were short and forced. Eventually, the pirate turned to her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not a fan of the dark." Sophia muttered.

The pirate chuckled lightly. Sophia glared at him. His smile only widened.

"You've got to be the oddest girl I've ever met."

"You don't know girls who hate the dark?" Sophia spat.

"No, I've just never met someone as…peculiar as you."

"Is this your way of complimenting me?"

"Possibly. But then again you're too annoying to compliment."

Sophia was about to reply when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fixated on a small flower drooping to the ground. It was lavender. _My favorite._

"What are you doing?" The pirate inquired.

Sophia knelt down and lifted the flower. "It looks so sad."

"It's a flower!"

"It's beautiful! Sometimes you have to look beyond the appearance to see real beauty insi-."

Sophia stopped. Her amulet felt heavy around her neck. _It's happening again._ She watched in awe as the little flower lifted itself off the ground and bloomed. Sophia couldn't suppress a giggle.

Feeling triumphant, she stood and brushed off her dress. She turned to the pirate. Her smile fell.

He was staring at the flower in awe. His eyes flickered from the plant to her. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Sophia bit her lip.

"We should keep moving." She mumbled.

"No…I think we should stay awhile." He stepped towards the flower without dropping his gaze.

Sophia gasped. "Don't do it!" He raised his foot over the flower.

Sophia shut her eyes as the pirate lowered his boot. "STOP"

A gust of wind blew through the clearing. When Sophia opened her eyes, she was surprised to find the flower intact. Her eyes darted up at the pirate.

He was suspended upside down by several tree vines. One of the moving vines slithered towards Sophia, rose up, and snapped her ties clean off her wrists.

Sophia felt a smile creeping over her cheeks.

"Princess…princess get me down from here."

Sophia began to walk backwards.

"Don't do it. You cant' survive in the dark."

Anger built up inside her. "Watch me!"

Then she ran.

* * *

Amber ducked her head as she stepped out of the carriage. They had arrived in a small village just on the border of Enchancia. Maria glanced around. The thick brown hood could not hide her anxiety.

Amber took her hand. Her stepmother glanced at her. "Let's find him."

They walked a short distance to an Inn. The innkeeper nodded when they mentioned Ferdinand.

"Ferdy? Ah yes, he lives just on that hill. Will you folks be needing a room?"

"No thank you. We're just making a quick visit."

Maria hesitated and started towards the hill the innkeeper spoke of. The twins followed in toe. When they reached the top of the hill, Maria stopped.

"Maybe we should just go home."

"Nonsense Maria. We have to find Sophia." Amber reached towards the house and knocked. No one answered.

"Can I help you?" The royal family was startled by the voice. The twins dropped their hoods.

"Are you Ferdinand?"

He nodded. "Yes…and who might you be…" his eyes were fixated on Maria. He was obviously talking to her.

She took a deep breath and dropped her hood. The man dropped the bundle he had been carrying.

"M-m-maria…"

"Hello Ferdinand."

"W-what are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Our daughter is missing. And I need you to help me find her."

* * *

Sophia was running. She didn't know how long she'd been running, but she wasn't even tired. She stopped for a moment. _I've seen this clearing before…_

She continued to movie and gasped as she tripped over something. She cursed under her breath.

"Hardly appropriate language for a princess."

Sophia jumped to her feet. She came face to face with a tall man with graying black hair.

"Princess Sophia…a pleasure." The man extended his hand.

Sophia did not return the gesture. "Who are you?"

"Why prinCEss, I thought you'd recognize me."

Sophia's eyes widened as his other arm extended from behind his back. A rusty metal hook the size of her face greeted her.

"You're…you're…." The pirate advanced.

Sophia screamed just as she was clocked on the head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

**wellllllll you all know who that was**

**But of course, against the Disney Junior canon, Captain Hook is NOT going to be some fumbly bumbly idiot with a safety ball on the end of his hook. He's gonna be one mean old villain who murders and plunders and crushes dreams.**

**Drink UP me hearties Yo ho! **


	4. Want and Need

**HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE DISCLAIMER: READ THIS**

**I am going to make a plot point out of Sophia's powers and the amulet. It's going to go against the canon due to it's darkness but it'll just help my story flow so I can get this fic running smoothly. If I don't make it a plot point I'll confuse myself and you and it won't be fun. So just roll with it.**

* * *

Jake writhed maniacally as the princess ran into the dark forest. He cursed as his boot remained wrapped in the vine. He suddenly froze as he heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Princess…" Jake was dropped by the plants. "PRINCESS!"

He jumped up and raced towards the ocean. _Blasted fiends. Stealing my prize. _"PRINCESS!"

Jake came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He noticed the ground disturbed by boots. He frowned as he spotted a torn piece of lavender cloth.

He cursed and threw his dagger at the nearest tree. "Damn it all."

"It's a shame."

Jake whirled around. "What do you want old hag?"

The ghostly figure smiled at him. "It pains me to see you like this child."

"I said what do you want? I don't need your pity."

"What do you need then?" The woman drifted towards Jake.

"I need you to bugger off so I can find my prize."

"Your prize?"

"Yes. I need that amulet."

"He needs it too."

"He _wants _it. I need it. There's a difference."

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I didn't ask for your help Red Jessica. I need the amulet back."

She frowned at him. "You should focus on the girl…not the jewel."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid girl. I only brought her here because I couldn't get the amulet off her neck." He began to walk away.

"True…but it's the girl who has the power. You can't use it without her."

Jake's eyes widened as he turned back. "What are you saying?"

"She must be the one to give you her amulet…or you can't get them back. She must willingly give it to you as a gift."

Jake felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. _She'd never do it…not unless…_ A grin formed on his lips.

"Very well. I can handle that."

"What are you planning boy?"

"Oh nothing. A little romance, a little betrayal…nothing fancy."

"Heed this warning Jake. You mustn't-"

"No time. Gotta split."

"Jake."

"Be gone spirit."

Jake didn't look back as the old female pirate melted away into the trees. He jogged down to the beach and fixed his eyes on the Jolly Roger.

"Hang tight princess…I'll be there soon."

* * *

Sophia gasped as she regained consciousness. She let her eyes focus in the dark room. She glanced around in confusion. _Where am I? _

"You're on a pirate ship."

Sophia yelped in surprise. She turned in shock to find a female ghost sitting beside her. Her amulet felt heavy again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost."

Sophia looked the ghost up and down. "You're really young."

"They say the young die the fastest…as they grow up…but I never did grow up did I?"

"What's your name?"

"That's not important…what is important is getting you out of this dump."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your powers."

"I can't. I can only get a new power from doing a deed. It's really complicated. I can't just blow a hole in this boat!"

The girl sighed. "Then what _can _you do?"

Sophia frowned as a wave of anger swept over her. _Who is this obnoxious ghost girl and why is she so sour?_

"I get a power when I do a deed…I used to be able to talk to animals."

The ghost glanced at Sophia in confusion. "Used to?"

"One of my bird friends…died…and I never spoke to my animal friends again…"

"So you're powerless?"

"No! …I just got a new power in the jungle. I tied up my kidnapper with vines."

"Kinky."

"What?"

"Nothing." The ghost girl was transparent, but she still lifted herself off the cot as if she was solid. "I have to go. There's something happening up top."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"What can I do? I'm a ghost."

Sophia's heart sank as the girl disappeared into the ceiling. A wave of mental exhaustion hit Sophia. She wished she could sleep, but the fairy tears were still keeping her body awake. She curled up into a ball and began humming her mother's lullaby.

* * *

The twins glanced between the two adults impatiently. Ferdinand was still processing what Maria had said.

"D-daughter? When…when did you have a daughter?"

"A year after you left me."

The aged man's face flustered. His brow furrowed in confusion. "You never told me of this."

"I had no idea where you were. It wasn't until I had access to immigrant archives that I could locate you."

"Locate me? For what purpose?"

"Well before I could get married the Council performed a background check on me. It was mandatory."

"Council…what council why on ear-" The man froze. He noticed the regal clothing of the trio in front of him. His eyes fixated on the twins.

"These…are…"

"My stepchildren. Princess Amber and Prince James."

The twins nodded in unison. The man gaped at them.

"You married the _king_?"

"Ferdinand as much as I'd enjoy watching you gawk at my royal status I need your help. Sophia is missing and I need you to contact that warlock friend of yours."

The man's expression darkened. Amber's heart sank.

"That man…is long dead Maria."

Maria lowered her head and sighed. "Very well…children-"

"However…he did leave me a spellbook and...a few tricks...that I know how to use."

* * *

Jake disarmed four pirates at once. They glanced at their captain in despair and stepped away from the boy.

"Had enough scurvy pirates?"

"That's enough ya swabs. The lad has made his point."

Jake smirked as the pirates put away their weapons.

"I've come to fetch my prize captain."

"Finders keepers ma'boy."

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned against the mast. The old captain was lounging in his tattered velvet thorne. His rusty hook seated in his lap.

"Then can we negotiate a compromise."

"I beg your pardon boy?"

"I need the girl's powers. You want the girl's powers. We have similar intentions captain, however I will have the higher advantage in achieving them."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl needs to willingly give you the amulet for the power to be accessible."

Jake smirked as the captain's eyes widened.

"If you give me the girl captain…I can assure you that _everyone_ will get what they want out of the jewel. It's for the betterment of Neverland."

The captains had an exchange, one the simple-minded crew could not comprehend.

"Very well…BRING ME THE GIRL…and SIEZE HIM!"

* * *

Sophia jumped as her door was thrown open and she was dragged from the room by a large pirate. He pulled her through several corridors before taking her up onto the deck.

The bright sun blinded Sophia for only a moment, until her eyes adjusted. She gasped at the sight before her.

Her pirate captor was single-handedly fending off three large pirates. He was winning easily, disarming each of the and knocking them out with the hilt of his sword.

She watched as he reached up, cut a rope, and swung across the deck to her. He landed in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Miss me?"

Captain Hook growled loudly. "BLAST YE JAKE! GET THE GIRL YA BASTARDS."

"Not today Cap." _Jake _pulled Sophia towards a tight looking rope formation. He whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her neck. "Hold on to me."

Sophia tightened her grip on his shirt as he tied the ropes around his wrists and lifted his sword from it's sheath.

"Ready?"

Sophia didn't have time to answer. Pirates were advancing towards them and Jake was already slicing at the ropes. Sophia had no clue how it was physically possible, but as the last rope was cut she and Jake were launched off the boat into the sea. They were in shallow water and took the first wave onto the shore.

Sophia coughed as she washed onto the beach. The sand felt odd. She opened her eyes and turned bright red. She had washed up right on top of the pirate boy. _Jake._

He laughed up at her. "Well that was fun!" His smile faltered slightly.

Sophia's hair was falling over their faces in dark, wet curtain. Sophia's heart began to race as his hand slowly ran against her arm.

"As lovely as this moment is," Sophia's breath hitched. "we're about to be hit by a canon."

"What?"

There was a loud explosion. Sophia gasped as the pirate rolled her over and a cannonball zipped past them. She stared up at him with wide eyes. Now he was over her.

"Well come on then."

He jumped to his feet and pulled her up. She stumbled against him and flushed. He pulled her off the beach into the jungle.

"Do that thing."

"What thing?"

"Your ability with the plants!"

Sophia glanced back at the beach. She focused hard. The trees began to shift together, hiding the beach from sight.

She turned back to Jake. His eyes were wide and a grin stretched across his face.

"You really are something." Sophia blinked at him in surprise. He took her hand. "Come along. We have a pixie to find."

Sophia found herself smiling. She followed him through the jungle, moving the plants from their path. They ran quickly, but he never released her hand. For the first time, Sophia felt free in this world she was brought to.

Free enough that she didn't notice the plants shriveling up as they snapped back into place behind her.

* * *

**okkkkkk so yeah things are going to get interesting from here**

**Don't ask me to tell you Jake's motives I'm not going to tell you. It's pretty self explanatory.**


End file.
